Coato Wiki
Welcome to Coato! ... Coato is about a community of animal or non-human personas that are based around the coat of arms of countries or their flags, or it can be based around the animals based around them. These personas get to interact with each other, poke fun at each other, talk about diferrent topics and stuff, cool stereotypes, unexpected emerging events, and so much more as long as they can handle it. While the original idea of Coato was originated since 2014 (I had this in my mind for a long time now.) and was mainly inspired by Polandballs, Coato was also inspired by the Hetalia, Countryhumans, Scandinavia and the World, and the Polandhu communities and many more that could have gotten into my way. Coato was created by cotccoto, or Kvi Cia, which is me! Note: Coato's concept is entirely diferrent from the Countryanimals community (or Countryhumans AU) as it has it's own origin, foundation, historically and Polandball-inspired shapes & characters, idea, and many more. So please do not compare this to the other one. Coato is for now currently a book in Wattpad, but aside from that, you can still freely make more about this in the community as you can, as long as it abides by the concept. #coato Coato's current progress as of now is from the prequel "Coat'Ol". It can be found on Wattpad as stated by the link below. It is currently on the making of chapter 2 at this point as I am working on more stuff, includings projects that could help this fandom grow. By now, I am now working on the present project, which is also named "Coato", so I am busy, but I might be available so be there! :) Link to the prequel: https://my.w.tt/u7OovDX9rY The same goes to the wiki, which is by the way, still in progress. I am going to add my own entries for this wiki so that there may be at least a shine for people like you to come in. So good? It would be very much appreciated if you read all the stuff I have typed above, and maybe you can help me improvise on these types of things in the future. But now, I hope you have a good time and God Bless! ... ... ... We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . ... ... Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse